An Invitation To My House: Mother's Day!
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: oneshot this story is dedicated to my lovin mother! mother's day! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! read and review and make my mom feel loved!


Happy Mother's Day everyone! This story is dedicated to my mother who was always there for me so enjoy!

* * *

I woke up, jumped out of my bed, and ran to the kitchen, humming to myself.

"It's Mother's Day, It's Mother's Day, I'm going to make her something special today!"

I put the coffee in the coffee pot and I put bread in the toaster.

"Hey, whatchu doin'?"

I turned around to see Joey, all sleepy with his pajamas and his hair messed up.

"I'm making breakfast for my mommy!" I said, cheerfully.

"Oh, then why is there smoke comin' out of da toaster?" he said, as I looked to see that there was!

I went over and took the bread out to see it all burnt.

"Want me to make breakfast?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Joey." I said, walking out of the kitchen.

I walked to the living room to see Mira talking to her mother on her cell with Andrea sitting next to her watching tv.

"Ok, mom. Yes, I'm fine. Ok. I love you too. Happy Mother's Day! Ok, bye!" she said, hanging up.

"So what's your mom doing?" I asked, sitting next to Andrea on the couch.

"My dad took her to Las Vegas to gamble and stay at a hotel. Then they're going to Hollywood. And she loved the present I sent her and the one you gave her too." she said, as I smiled.

"Hey, what's your mom going to do today?" asked Andrea.

"I'm not sure. But I'm doing a breakfast in bed, cake, presents, and my dad might take her out." I said.

Right then, Joey came in with a tray with breakfast and a flower on it.

"Breakfast is ready." he said.

"Good, now we need to take it upstairs." I said, as all four of us walked up the stairs until we got to the third floor. Yes, the third floor where we found my mom walking down the hallway, heading to go downstairs.

"Mom! I was going to do breakfast in bed!" I said, and sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just on my way down to the living room." she said.

"Ok, we can give you your breakfast down there." I said, as we started to walk downstairs.

"Happy Mother's Day!" I said, randomly, hugging her, causing her to almost fall.

"Thanks, honey." she said, hugging me back.

We made it to the living room where some of the others were already there.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they yelled and my mom smiled, and sat on the couch as Joey handed her the tray.

"Thank you everyone." she said, as she started eating her breakfast.

After she finished, Mokuba took the tray to the kitchen and came back with Deanna and a giant cake! It was white with peaches on top, and coconut on the bottom, with the words 'Feliz Dia De La Madres!'(happy mother's day in spanish) in cursive.

"Oh wow." she said, as Jason handed her a knife to cut the cake.

She cut the cake in pieces and gave one to Andrea when Spot, Mira's Mini Yorkie that she got for her birthday, came and sat next to my mom. Spot licked one of the pieces.

"Spot!" she said, as Mira pulled Spot to the floor.

I took a piece and ate it as I saw that a corner of the room was full of presents!

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" I said, happily.

"What?"

"Me and Andrea want to give you our present!" I said, as I headed to the door.

"You have to come outside though." I said, as everyone followed me.

I pointed to the sky where the was an airplane, flying in loops spelling 'Happy Mother's Day! We love you!'. my mother's jaw dropped as Andrea and I chuckled.

"How did you do that?" she asked, shocked.

"A little help of Seto and some money." I said.

"Who knew Seto would do that?" said Mira.

"Anyway, let's go inside and unwrap the rest of the presents." I said.

We went in and my father gave my mom a bouquet of white roses. Tristan and Joey gave my mother flowers made of fruits; Tea gave my mom a friendship poem; Yami, Yugi, and Andrea gave my mom a picture of capsule monsters; Mira gave my mom body wash that smelled like chocolate; Seto and Mokuba gave her a silver necklace; Deanna and Jason gave her a Kelly Clarkson poster(my mom loves her); Bakura and Yami Marik gave her black bunnies; Ryou and Malik gave her flowers and chocolates; Inuyasha and Kagome gave her a purple kimono; Sango and Miroku cleaned up the backyard and planted flowers, which didn't go so well because Miroku almost sucked everything with his wind tunnel; and Sesshoumaru gave her a fluffy blanket.

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful presents." said my mom.

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled Joey from the kitchen.

We all went to sit at the table to see chicken wings, beans and rice, corn, turkey sandwiches, salads, and a chocolate fountain with a giant, I mean GIANT bowl of vanilla ice cream for dessert. My jaw dropped as Andrea and I ran toward the ice cream and chocolate fountain. After dinner, we pigged out on the ice cream and pixie sticks and then we went to the living room to watch a movie. We watched White Chicks and big Momma's House 2. We then watched all of the Lord of The Rings' movies and pigged out on popcorn! You can't watch a movie without popcorn! After all of the movies, my mother got up.

"It's late and I have to work tomorrow. Thank you everyone for everything. Today was the best and I won't forget it." she said, as I hugged her.

"Well good night everyone!" she said, walking up the stairs as I turned off the tv and got ready to go to bed.

It made me feel good that my mother had a good time today. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE!

* * *

i actually made a drawing for my mom and she loved it now imma gunna post it on otaku so u guys go tell ur mothers that u luv them give them a kiss and a hug and they'll appreciate it! have a good MOTHERS DAY! reviews would be nice please it would make my mom happy if u reviewed!


End file.
